Mirada
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: La cama ya estaba muy gastada, y después de pensarlo un poco, empezaron a hacer el amor frente a un espejo, donde Eren descubrió un nuevo fetiche del Sargento… [Lemon, Yaoi] (Rivaille x Eren)


**Disclaimer****: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, si lo fuera… esto no lo habría incluido, pero tal vez los últimos episodios no estarían tan rellenitos.**

**Advertencia****: Ninguna, solo un lemon mediocre que hice en mis horas de club. Eren uke, yaoi y todo lo que concierne a eso. Humor de dudosa ****calidad.**

* * *

**Mirada**

* * *

El placer los llevaba a pensar en varias cosas.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? _¿Por qué?_

Este último era el que menos les interesaba, ya era costumbre que todo empezara a través de una pelea.

Y ellos eran una pareja que resolvían sus problemas con el sexo.

Demasiado vulgar, pensarían algunos. Pero satisfactorio, admitían ellos.

Sus problemas iban de algo tan simple como una diferencia, hasta algo sentimental como lo eran los celos.

Ese día, sin embargo, todo empezó por el lugar. El _donde._

* * *

Eren había despertado por un fuerte estrépito, la base de la cama (que compartía con Levi) había caído finalmente después de sus _rounds_ de anoche.

No está de más decir que el rumor se expandió por toda la Legión de Reconocimiento en menos de 1 hora.

Levi se lo había dicho confidencialmente a Erwin, para que les consiguiera una nueva cama, pero Hanji Zoe logró sonsacárselo y no tardó mucho en sonrojarse y reír fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que iba a comentárselo a todos sus conocidos.

Y sus conocidos a otros conocidos. Y los conocidos, de los conocidos, de los conocidos de Hanji a otros, era el chisme del momento.

Tres días habían pasado de eso y todavía se cuchicheaba de la profanada, rota y compartida cama del Sargento.

Claramente nadie se atrevía a meterse con él, pero no era la misma historia para Eren.

El pobre… pobre y sumiso Eren.

Tal quinceañero de ojos verdes caminaba por un pasillo, apretando los puños y tratando de no volver sobre sus pasos para golpear a Jean por haberse reído cuando le vio pasar.

El primer día intento ignorarlo, haciéndolo bastante bien. El segundo se tuvo que resignar, aunque casi inicia 5 peleas con su enemigo natural que era 'el cara de caballo' como solía llamarle.

Ahora nos ubicamos al final del tercer día, el sol ocultándose, y un Eren mas que fastidiado caminaba derecho a su habitación y la del Sargento.

Solo el Dios del Boys Love sabrá que más compartían aquellos dos…

En cuanto a Levi, el estaba amargado. Bueno, mas que de costumbre.

Ya no podía _'pelear'_ con el menor, ya que para colmo de todos los chismes sobre ellos, ni siquiera les habían traído la nueva y virgen cama.

La abstinencia lo estaba matando por dentro.

Y el siempre tenía su limpieza ante todo como para dejarse seducir por el suelo.

Finalmente, el mayor se hartó. Había llegado en la noche después de Yeager, y se lo pensó un momento mientras se deshacía de su pañuelo frente a su espejo personal.

Un espejo en la pared, detrás de la puerta. De cuerpo entero y hasta con un marco de madera.

Antes de que Eren pudiera reaccionar, el Sargento cerró la puerta de una patada y lo aprisionó contra ella.

Nunca entendería como lograba hacer eso tan rápido, pero no le interesaba, no iba a negarse.

Ninguno contenía sus instintos, eventualmente comenzaron a besarse con pasión y sin pudor alguno, degustando del otro.

Alguien debía darles una medalla por contenerse 3 días. Sobre todo por Levi.

La _mirada _de Eren lo torturaba internamente. Sus grandes ojos verdes le pedían a gritos que sometieran a su dueño, o al menos eso creía el.

Sin palabras y solo con acciones, Eren entendía que debía mirarlo todo el tiempo. La experiencia le permitía saber todo lo que le gustaba a Levi, pero eso era nuevo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba de cara al espejo, la camisa desabrochada y separado del vidrio solo por el largo de sus brazos, apoyados en el cristal.

Se contempló un poco. La cara sonrojada y sus ojos algo vidriosos. Las manos del Sargento pasando por su abdomen a sus pezones, pellizcándolos.

Su boca se abrió en respuesta, ahogando un gemido.

Ah… a Levi le encantaban. Le daban esa sensación de poder y control.

La cara del Sargento se hundía en su cuello, dejando marcas que desaparecerían en unas horas.

Eren de espaldas a el, se apegó aún mas, buscando un contacto, cercanía y calor particular que solo Levi podía darle, de eso estaba seguro.

El más joven se empezaba a perder en el éxtasis, con esas manos pasando por cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo énfasis en los lugares más sensibles.

Besos en el cuello, bajando por la parte superior de su espalda. Una mano con experta en su miembro, masturbándolo lentamente. Algo duro contra sus muslos, que se pegaba más a él provocativamente.

Eren no resistía mas, lo quería dentro suyo. Sentirlo que lo llenaba y apretaba.

La ropa hacia mucho tiempo estaba olvidada en el suelo. Solo como un obstáculo mas para lo que ambos buscaban.

Placer.

Volvimos al inicio…

Buscando apoyo, Eren se encontró casi totalmente pegado al espejo, algo empañado por el ambiente caliente. Le había resultado molesto al principio la cercanía al frio cristal, pero no es como si estuviera en posición de pedir nada.

El siempre iría abajo y debía conformarse. No había nada más que decir.

Sobre todo porque Levi le mandaba a callar con una _mirada _que intimidaba.

Aunque en ese tipo de situaciones, lujuria era lo único que podía detectar de ella. Ambos no despegaban mucho la vista de los ojos del otro por el espejo.

La imagen reflejada en este les hacía pensar y olvidarlo todo en el mismo instante.

Sentir, escuchar y ahora ver.

Eren nunca se había detenido a pensar como se veían ambos al hacer el amor, y ahora Levi le daba la oportunidad de mirarse a si mismo.

O tal vez solo era una forma de burlarse, después de todo hablaba del Sargento.

Una mano levantó su pierna izquierda con fuerza, apoyando la rodilla en el vidrio y sosteniéndola ahí.

Eren tuvo un escalofrío por la repentina sensación helada hormigueándole la piel morena, que estaba caliente.

Miró suplicante al mayor a través del cristal, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir a Levi abrirse paso dentro de el a la fuerza, sin una preparación previa.

Ambos estaban muy desesperados para perder el tiempo.

Salía… entraba… salía…

Rápido… lento… rápido y más rápido para volver a ser lento. Le torturaba.

Sentía placer por un dolor. Oh, dulce masoquismo.

Unos momentos después, llevaban un ritmo de embestidas violento, producto de toda su energía reprimida. Oh, maldita cama rota.

A Eren le dolía su erección y sabía que no faltaba mucho para correrse.

En este punto de su vaivén, todo era blanco. Eren parecía cantar melodías con sus gemidos y Levi perder el control sobre el cuerpo del otro, saciándose con el, mordiendo fuertemente puntos en la espalda del otro.

Veían la erótica imagen que ofrecían en conjunto, solo para sentirse mas excitados.

La inocencia del pobre espejo se había ido.

Con una última embestida de Levi, Eren se apegó totalmente al vidrio, la mejilla sobre este, comprobando que estaba tibio. Se corrió con un jadeo, manchando alrededor de el.

Haciendo un esfuerzo más, esperó a que el Sargento terminara por el mismo camino, lo que pasó segundos después.

El pelinegro salió de el, y un Eren sin mas fuerzas se resbaló por la pared hasta el suelo.

Estaba como ido. Sentía ese cosquilleo después del orgasmo, las piernas le temblaban y podía percibir gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo.

Levi se arrodilló junto a el, tocando su hombro, suspirando de tanto en tanto. También estaba agotado.

Eren dirigió su mirada al colchón que estaba en el centro del cuarto (sin una base), e hizo una mueca.

No se veía muy atractivo desde su punto de vista.

El Sargento le tomó del mentón para que le mirase, y le plantó un beso en los labios. Eren cerró los ojos esta vez, para cegarse un poco de la realidad.

Aunque sintió perfectamente como el mayor le abría las piernas lentamente.

_Here we go again._

* * *

Una castaña saltaba alegremente de aquí, para allá, cargando un gran mueble.

La felicidad movía cosas, y la Capitana Hanji era aún más fuerte cuando se lo proponía.

Sin ayuda alguna, subió el recién llegado mueble por las escaleras, mientras tarareaba alegremente como si fuera la más común de las tareas.

Pensaba mil y un formas de burlarse de Levi, avergonzar a Eren, y salirse con la suya.

Llegó ante la puerta del dormitorio del Sargento y el chico titan.

Tocó tres veces y esperó pacientemente, como si fuera una niña exploradora que vende galletas.

El peli-negro abrió.

-¿Qué quieres? –soltó.

La mujer ahogó una risita.

-Te he traído tu nueva cama –le informó señalando el mueble- Puedes empezar a trabajar en ella si quieres –dijo con picardía.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y miró, lo que parecía ahora, un pedazo insignificante de madera.

-No lo necesito –dijo fríamente- Llévatelo si quieres.

La castaña realmente no esperaba aquella respuesta.

Arqueó una ceja y pensó por unos mínimos segundos, antes de dar con la respuesta.

-¿Has encontrado otra forma, eh? –hizo ademán de darle un codazo al más bajo, como una burla, pero él se apartó.

-Cállate, Zoe.

Eren se asomó por detrás del Sargento.

-¡Ah, Eren! –Soltó Hanji, saludando infantilmente con su mano al joven- ¡Vamos a experimentar! –le invitó.

-No –le cortó Levi, antes que el menor pudiera pensar en una excusa para librarse de la científica- Hoy le toca limpieza.

-¿Cuántas corridas tienes que limpiar, Eren? –soltó insolentemente Hanji antes de que la puerta le fue cerrada en las narices.

Mientras, adentro del cuarto, un Eren pasaba un trapo mojado por toda la superficie del espejo.

-Quiero que quede reluciente –ordenó un Levi que tomaba café de una taza, mientras supervisaba el trabajo del menor.

Eren soltó un gruñido por lo bajo. Renegaba que él no había tenido la idea de _hacerlo_ ahí.

-Aunque pensándolo bien… -murmuró Levi de pronto.

El mas joven volteó a verle con incredulidad, a lo que su dominante solo hizo una mueca de burla.

-No estaría mal que fuera ahí de nuevo.

* * *

Desde entonces, lo que resultaba roto eran los espejos de aquella habitación.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_***Aplausos***_

* * *

**Cagado el final.**

**Meh, ya no di para mas :c Queria publicar algo antes de que Shingeki terminara oficialmente u_u**

**Y solo se me vino a la mente esto mientras me arreglaba para la escuela, el yaoi me sale hasta en el espejo de mi cuarto xDD**

**Lo leí de nuevo y me di cuenta que hasta el final se me ocurrió poner diálogos ._.) Pura narración joder.**

**Bien, yo me callo.**

**Pero usted coménteme c:**


End file.
